Realidad o Ficción
by Vincle
Summary: Porque no todas las cosas en este mundo han de ser ficción, aunque tampoco realidad... bueno sobre este tema, nadie lo sabe mejor que nuestra amada Chitose.


Siiiii, al fin uno de ellas dos, está idea me vino como caída del cielo, solo espero que los comentarios también caigan del cielo (?), Ok no, pero igualmente espero que les agrade este trabajito ^^

…

Llevo más de media hora esperando a mi mejor amiga, Ayano Sugiura, en la puerta de la preparatoria, quedamos siempre para irnos a nuestras casas que nos pillan cerca, ella suele hablarme de varias cosas aunque mis favoritas son las que tienen por medio a Kyoko Toshino, aunque algunas veces cuando me quito las gafas llego a alucinar y fantasear con… mis cosas… y mi amiga me suele decir al sangrarme la nariz cosas como, "Chitose vuelve a la tierra" o "Toma, coge otro pañuelo".

Pero hoy no venia, comenzaba a preocuparme puesto que ella es una persona increíblemente puntual y se toma los modales muy en serio. Las puertas de la preparatoria aún abiertas esperaban a que saliera, pero como no era así, entré dentro y comencé a buscarla, no tenía muchas esperanzas de verla en un lugar tan grande como lo era el instituto, pero yo, Chitose Ikeda, con mis gafas puestas, unos paquetes de pañuelos en el bolsillo y una gentil sonrisa comencé a indagar por las clases para dar con ella.

Recorrí la primera planta con un ritmo pausado, subí arriba y me fui a nuestra aula del consejo estudiantil donde Ayano era la vice-presidenta. Escuche un ruido, debía de haber una persona dentro… no asomé la cabeza por miedo a que me vieran, eran horas fuera del horario de estudiantes, por lo que no sería bien vista por aquí, entonces escuche una voz… me quité las gafas para fantasear que habían dos personas dentro y eran mis dos personas favoritas.

….

**-**Mooh, Toshino Kyoko, me están esperando en la entrada.- Decía Ayano tímidamente con muy poca confianza a la otra persona mientras se sentaba en la silla de terciopelo que pertenecía a la presidenta, no miraba a Kyoko a la cara puesto que tenía un sonrojo que le ocupaba toda ella.

-Haha, no pasamos casi tiempo solas, ¿Ya quieres irte?- Jugueteaba la rubia con una voz coqueta y burlona mientras aprisionaba a Ayano en la silla sentándose ella encima abriendo las piernas, poniendo sus frentes pegadas.

-¡T-Toshino Kyoko!- Ayano comenzaba a enfadarse por los acercamientos de la rubia y sus intenciones- ¡Aquí no! ¡Ya lo sabes!, Chitose me está esperando en la puerta y si ve que no estoy me irá a buscar.- Ella intentaba quitar a Kyoko de encima de ella, pero la rubia no estaba a favor, seguía mirando a su querida chica con unos ojos juguetones.

-Haha, Ayano siempre eres igual, nada sincera, llevamos mucho tiempo sin poder hablar y aún menos sin roce, ¿No me dejarás ni si quiera besarte?- Kyoko puso morritos y cara de cachorrito perdido suplicando a la chica que tenía delante por un pequeño besito.

-Mooh… Toshino Kyoko…- Ayano sin mirarla aún, la beso cerrando los ojos muy fuerte, en ese momento su orgullo se quedo en nada al ponerse en el nivel de su rival y complacer sus deseos, aunque en verdad Ayano también se moría de ganas por poder besarla.

Pero Kyoko comenzó a subir el tono yendo por su cuello y succionándolo muy delicadamente, sus manos pasaban por las caderas de Ayano haciendo que todo entrara en calor, la vice-presidenta comenzaba a sudar mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no hacer ningún ruido, no sabía como lo hacía pero Kyoko siempre la tenía bajos sus pies como si fuera una esclava, pero en verdad sabía que no era así, porque al fin y al cabo, las dos se amaban.

Kyoko ya con su juego iniciado no se iba a frenar, no lo consentiría, demasiado tiempo sin poder verla como para que ahora que la preparatoria estaba vacía y las dos solas no pudieran poder acabar lo iniciado. Ya con su marca echa en el cuello de su chica subió para volverla a besar, puesto que Ayano aún se resistía un poco tenía que hacer que entrara más en su juego de éxtasi…

…..

En ese momento caí al suelo con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja y un sangrado nasal enorme, sin duda mi felicidad duraría días con este buen material que había logrado de mis fantasías.

…

El día paso, despertándome en un hospital con la sonrisa aún en mi rostro, quería volver a fantasear pero sabía que este no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado… al fin y al cabo tengo punto medio.

La puerta se abrió y una preciosa chica con el pelo violeta en una coleta de caballo entró sola, tenía su particular brazo en su cintura mientras el otro colgaba en su costado, me miraba con preocupación en el rostro y tristeza, nunca le gustaban están situaciones en las que yo estaba hospitalizada. Ayano cogió una silla poniéndola a mi costado para después sentarse ella y cogerme de la mano dándome su consuelo.

-Chitose…- Comenzó –No deberías fantasear cuando el instituto está vacío, es peligroso, tuviste suerte de que te estuviera buscando y te trajera al hospital a tiempo, en verdad sangrabas más que de costumbre.- Me sermoneo, pero era normal, estaba preocupada por mi, yo la mire y le di una de mis sonrisas gentiles como agradeciéndole su ayuda.

-Gracias Ayano, pero ayer te estuve esperando y no te encontré, ¿Donde estabas?- Ella me soltó la mano y se fue hacia su bolsa sin mirarme a la cara con la cabeza agachada, poco después saco un libro de la bolsa y me lo dio.

-Fui a la biblioteca para pedir este libro, hace un tiempo me dijiste que querías leerlo y averigüe que lo iban a devolver ayer, por lo que fui a buscarlo.- Cerro su mochila aún sin mirarme. –Pero al parecer me tomó más tiempo del previsto-

Me ponía triste el verla en esa situación de culpabilidad, pensará que el que esté hospitalizada es por su culpa, pero no es verdad. Entonces, vi algo extraño en ella, y sin dudarlo le pregunte para sacar mis dudas.

-Ayano… ¿Que te pasó?- Me miró a la cara dudosa, no sabría de que le estaba hablando, entonces con un dedo le señalé a una zona donde tenía una especie de morado, el cual resaltaba con su piel blanquecida.

-¿Mi cuello?- Pregunto ella al ver que era donde yo estaba señalando.

Entonces se miró en su reflejo del móvil, poco después comenzó a sonrojarse mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, le pedí que se arrimara para poder verlo más de cerca, pero ella bastante terca se negaba mientras lo tapaba con la mano.

-¿Te diste un golpe?- Pregunté más curiosa que antes al ver su reacción. –Tiene mala pinta, ven Ayano, a lo mejor hay que llamar a un médico o a una enfermera.- Nada… no se movía de su posición.

-Chi-Chitose… te-tengo que irme, han mandado tarea y tengo que acabarla, a-adiós.- Ayano aún con la mano en su cuello tapando el morado comenzó a recoger todo lo que veía que era suyo dejándome el libro que me había prestado, cuando lo tenía todo listo me di cuenta de que se estaba olvidando el móvil en la silla que tenía enfrente de mí.

-Ayano, tu móvil, te lo vas a olvidar, toma.- Ella se acercó a mi para cogerlo y entonces… me di cuenta… no era un morado de golpe era un morado de besos, como si hubieran succionado ese lugar, no era muy grande pero suficiente como para que mis gafas lo detectaran, era igual que el de mi alucinación, todo era igual, la nariz me comenzó a sangrar levemente, seguramente eso sería porque aun tenía mis gafas puestas por lo que todo mi potencial no saldría a la luz, igualmente Ayano al verme con la nariz así se fue corriendo como si la hubiera descubierto. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

…..

Hohoho, suspense I love suspense Jaaja XD, bueno, otro trabajo para el bolsillo, es que… me puse a leer y me motivé, además desde hace tiempo que quería hacer algo de ellas dos, por lo que aquí está, gracias a los que leen mis trabajos y escritos. (me encanta escribir en verdad aunque no lo haga mucho, para mi edad me enorgullezco mucho de mis fanfics ^^)

Bueno. Hasta el Próximo.


End file.
